<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I see the real you. by softballfaz24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014090">I see the real you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24'>softballfaz24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Florist Beatrice, Florist Lilith, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tattoo artist Ava, Tattoo artist Camila, Tattoo artist Mary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice and Lilith open a flower shop together and a group of Tattoo artists comes into town and Lilith in meets one for the first time and the tattoo artist is able to get through Lilith cold exterior. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>Lilith/Camila fic because we need more of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Sister Camila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been two years since Lilith and Beatrice opened a flower shop called OCS flowers. The business has been okay and they were able to keep the little shop open with the money. But a couple of months ago a Tattoo shop called The Sister Warrior Ink opened down the street from them. And since then their business has gone through the roof. People come in to get some flowers so they can have references when they get their tattoos done. </p>
<p>Beatrice and Lilith were in the back of the shop making a flower arch for a wedding that was coming up in a month. Just has Lilith place the last flower on the right side of the arch and the bell on the door ding. </p>
<p>“I got it, Bea.” Lilith is already making her way to the front of the store. When she is at the front she stops dead in her tracks. In front of her was a woman in a flower dress with a yellow cardigan with a pair of glasses looking radiant as the sun, looking at some roses and lilies. </p>
<p>The younger woman turned to the florist. “Hi!” She smiles one of the most beautiful smiles. “My name is Camila and I am looking for a flower that is yellow and black in the center, I believe is called a Black Eye Susan”. Camila stuck out her hand and the Florist took it and gave her a firm shake. “Wow, you have a very strong grip for a florist.” The tattoo artist laughed and the florist turned away to hide the blush. </p>
<p>“Thank you I work out a lot. My name is Lilith” The florist smiles, Lilith never smiles but this younger woman was able to bring it out of her so easily. “Yes, we do. The ones that we plant are ready for selling. Follow me.” She pulls up the counter and motions the tattoo artist to follow her. </p>
<p>Camila follows the florist to room in the back.”Here it is” The florist wave her hand at the display “It is their time of year so they should look beautiful in your garden” “Yeah so beautiful” The florist looks to her left and see Camila looking at her instead of the display and blushes.</p>
<p>Beatrice is in the doorway and just watching the two interact with each other. Then the sound of the phone ruins the moment between the two. “I go get it.” the other Florist said as she left the room. </p>
<p>“So do you usually bring the girls you met back or--” Camila started  “Only the beautiful ones” the Tattoo artist is blushing at the comment. Before Lilith can say another word, Beatrice comes into the room “Lilith, Shannon is on the phone and wants to speak to you about some changes.” The florist snapped her eyes to the doorway. </p>
<p>“Looks like duty calls. Beatrice can you help Camila here so I can go deal with the phone.” She gets a nod from the other florist. “It was nice to meet you.” Lilith looked at Camila with a smile. “Same to you.” The taller Florist walked out of the room to deal with the phone call and Beatrice helped the tattoo artist with purchase. </p>
<p>A couple of hours later as both florists are closing up the shop. “So,” Beatrice looked at Lilith. “Who are you and What happened to the “I don’t smile to anyone even my best friend that you know for since we were young’ attitude.” The shorter florist tease. Lilith just rolled her eyes as she put on her leather jacket and walked out to her motorcycle. “You know that I hate when you ride that thing,” Beatrice said as she walked to her car. “Don’t you have a motorcycle, Bea.” The florist nods “But I only use it when I need a break from the world. I see you tomorrow.” And with that, She got into her car and drove off. </p>
<p>Lilith gets on her motorcycle and drives away thinking about a certain young Burnett.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Camila's POV from Chapter one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I didn't post for a while. There was a family issue that needs to be attended to. I am working on the next chapter as we speak. Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today Camila woke up in a light mood. She decided to wear a flower dress and yellow cardigan. She walks into her kitchen to feed her cat Mr. whiskers as she makes her coffee. After she feeds her cat and gets her morning coffee, she grabs her car keys and walks out the door to head to work. </p>
<p>When Camila walks into the shop, She sees that Ava and Mary are getting ready for the day. “Hey, boss.” Camila looks up to see Ava waving to her as she is wiping down her work station. As Camila walks over to her station. After the tattoo artist finished getting her workspace set up she walked over to the front desk to check the schedule. Mary comes out from the back. “We have two custom designs coming in at 1 and 4 and we have three coming in to get their tattoos at 11.” Mary walked right next to Camila to look down at the calendar. “Okay, In this Life or the Next,” Camila said to the two other tattoo artists and they repeated the same lines and they got to work. </p>
<p>Camila was sitting in her chair on her phone looking at the 11 o'clock tattoo, it was a simple one, and exactly at 11 the doors of the shop open and three people came. “Hi, We are looking for Camila.” one of the three said looking around. Camila stands up and pulls off her cardigan so she can get to work. The three people by the front desk looked at Camila’s arms in shock to see both her arms were covered in tattoos. The tattoo artist looked at the group of three okay so who with me.” She gave them a smile and pats the seat. </p>
<p>Camila was working one of the three people while Ava and Mary worked on the other two. It was quiet in the shop until Camila's phone started to ring. She stopped for a quick second to pick up the phone to see it was Shannon. “Hi Camila, I am sorry to do this to you, but I forgot to pick up flowers for the 1 o’clock custom design. Can you go get some Black Eye Susan? I hear that there was a flower shop down the street from you.” Camila looks at the clock to see that it was 15 minutes to 12. “Sure Shannon, I can go pick them up." Camila hands up the phone and continues to finish the tattoo on the man's arm.</p>
<p>Once she was done with cleaning up her station and told Mary and Ava that she was running an earn and should be back before 1:00 appointment. Camila put back on her yellow cardigan and walked out of the shop door towards OCS flowers.</p>
<p>She opened the door to the flower shop and walked inside. Camila took in the setup of the shop. She stopped by the roses and Lilies section. The tattoo artist sensed a body in the room. She turns to the doors back to see a tall young woman standing there.</p>
<p>"Hi, my name is Camila." the tattoo artist said looking at the person who just walked into the room. She can see the florist looking away trying to hide the flush that rose on her neck and cheeks. “I'm looking for a flower called black eye Susan." The tattoo artist stuck their hands to hide the blush on her cheeks. </p>
<p>The florist is snapped out of her days and reached out to shake that tattoo artist's hand. The tattoo artist was surprised that the color woman had a strong firm grip. Before Camila can stop herself from telling the floors that she had a strong grip. </p>
<p>The florist blush at the comment. "My name is Lilith." She gave the tattoo artist a small smile. Camila saw the woman doesn't really smile. Yes, we do, they're ones in the back for selling." The florist motion to follow her. As Camilla follows her, she takes a full look at the florist. She was wearing a band t-shirt with black ripped jeans and a little green apron with a cross and the name of the place on it. </p>
<p>Lilith brought her to the backroom door. On the door, it says please do not enter. She opens the door for the tattoo artist. "It's their time of year so they should look beautiful in your garden." Camille was so caught up in starting at Lilith, She didn't pick up what she completely said. "Yeah, Beautiful." She saw the florist turn to hide the blush that rises upon her face. “So do you bring everyone you meet back here?” Said the Tattoo artist trying to hide the blush on her face, but failed when the florist counter with only the pretty ones. </p>
<p>"Lilith, Shannon is on the phone and would like to speak with you." The other florist came into the room. "Looks like duty calls. It was nice to meet you." The florist said to the tattoo artist as she walked away to handle the phone. "So if you follow me I can help you with your purchase.” With that Camila followed the other florist out to the front of the store. </p>
<p>A quarter to one Camila comes back to the shop with a smile on her face. When she opens the door Ava looks up to her and has a little smile on her face. "What has gotten you in a very chippy mood today." Say the younger woman as she puts her phone on the table. "Nothing, I just ran to the flower shop down the street from us." She makes her way to her work station. She hears a silent okay and just continues on what she is doing.</p>
<p>"So what happened in the last past hour when I was gone." Camille pulls off her cardigan and sits in her chair. "Shannon came in for the 1:00 appointment and Mary went on her lunch break about 15 minutes ago. I went out and got some takeout for everyone and I got back. Mary wasn't here period so I just ate my food and left everyone's food in the break room."Okay, if you see Mary tell her I'll be in my office." Camille made her way to the back. When she was about to unlock her door she heard a strange noise. She just shook it off and continued to open her door. But before she was able to open the door she heard the words 'O God. Right there. Mary!'. As soon as Camilla heard those words she turned hot on her heels and headed to the front where Ava was. The shorter tattoo artist looked up at her boss with a puzzled look on her face. "Are you ok--?" Before she could finish Camille rushed out "I found Mary." Camila's face was so red and Ava burst out. "Omg, my poor sweet innocent Camilla." Ava stands up to squish the tattoo artist's face. And Camila just playfully pushed her. </p>
<p>The sound of the door opening and a young woman walked in. Camila looked at her watch and saw that it was five minutes to 1. "You go hand in the customer and I'll go get the love birds." Ava is up before Camila can say another word. Camila walks over to the front desk to get the customer set up. While she is doing that she thinks about a certain tall brunette florist that makes the heart of the tattoo artist jump at the thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, guys sorry I kinda forget about this fic. But don't worry I will try my best to give you guys a chapter a week until school starts. So Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beatrice and Lilith were sitting in the back of the shop. Beatrice was looking at her laptop and Lilith was looking at the bills making sure they could pay for the rent this month. “What if we go and get a tattoo.” Beatrice said out of the blue. Liliths looks up from the papers to look Beatrice dead in the eyes. “I'm serious, Lil. There is a tattoo parlor down the street from us and business pick up because everyone is coming in to buy flowers for their tattoos. And it would be nice to show a little support.” The shorter florist had a point. </p>
<p>“Okay, So when do you want to do it? I mean it was pretty busy this week. So maybe next Saturday?” Said Lilith and because she gave her a nod to continue what she was doing on her laptop. </p>
<p>After they finished handling the bills and flower orders, Lilith called the tattoo shop. “Hello, this is Sister Warrior Ink, Shannon speaking.” Lilith listens to the greeting on the phone. </p>
<p>“Hi Shannon, My name is Lilith and I would like to schedule an appointment for me and my friend." Shannon knows that Lilith was from the flower shop down the street. "Hey, Lilith. Before we get into your appointment I have a quick question. Do you own a flower shop?" </p>
<p>Lilith was taken back by the question but answered "Yes, I do own a flower shop."</p>
<p> That was able to confirm Shannon theory of the woman. “Hi Lilith, I was one of your customers that ordered a very big order of lilies” </p>
<p>That was able to help Lilith to put the pieces together. “Shannon Masters.” Lilith told the tattoo drawer a name. <br/>“Yep, that is my name. how have you been.” </p>
<p>“ I have been good. So for the appointment, I was thinking that we can do it next Saturday because we have a busy week.” Said the florist. </p>
<p>“Yes, we can do it next Saturday, and do you want a custom or a tattoo that is created in the shop.” Shannon hears mumbling on the other side of the phone </p>
<p>“We both would like it to be custom.” Shannon nodded as she wrote down in the shop’s schedule. </p>
<p>“Okay, you guys will have to meet any day before the appointment to sit down to see what your tattoo is.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Lilith is looking at her schedule seeing if there is anything time they had free this week so the tattoo drawer has time to get the drawing together for when they come next Saturday. Does this Wednesday sound good around Noon?” The florist asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds good. Also if you want to bring anything to help me get the image of the tattoo you can.” Shannon told the florist about the rest of the process of creating the tattoo. “Okay Is there any other question that you have for me?” She gets a no on the other side of the line. “I see you guys Wednesday.” Shannon hangs up the phone and gets back to work. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It was Wednesday around 11:45 the florists were in the store watering the flowers that were in the store when the sound of the door was heard through the store. Both of the Florists look at the door to see a familiar friend in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Hey Shannon, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet you at the shop?” Lilith looked up from the flowers she was attending to.</p>
<p>“The shop is a little busy so I was wondering if we could just go to Arc Tech  to do the custom tattoo.” Shannon asks the two florists.</p>
<p>Lilith looked at Bea to see if she was okay with that. The florist gave her a nod towards the Tall brunette. “Okay, That is fine. Just let us talk about the shop and we met you there.” Shannon gave both of them a walk out of the shop. </p>
<p>Shannon makes her way to the coffee shop and walks in. She orders a coffee and walks over to a table and sits down. She pulls out her iPad and her pen and starts drawing. She was halfway done with the drawing when Beatrice and Lilith placed their order and sat down with Shannon. “Sorry I guess it got lost in my art.” Lilith looked over Shannon's shoulder to see a cross surrounded by lilies. </p>
<p>“Hey, Shannon can I use this one for my Tattoo because it looks so beautiful.” The florist said look down at the iPad. </p>
<p>Shanoo Looked up at the florist and “Sure is there anything, you want to change about the picture.” Shannon gets into business mode as she sits with Lilith getting the tattoo just the way she wants it. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>They have been in the coffee shop for about an hour and Beatrice and Shannon were doing the finishing touch on Beatrice's tattoo. Once the two were done, The two florists said thank you and made their way to the door. Before Lilith can leave the coffee shop Shannon grabs her hand. “ Hey, Lilith I want you to have something.” She hands the florist card. “This is an invitation to the wedding.” Lilith looks up to the tattoo drawer. </p>
<p>“Shannon, I can't take this.” Taking the invitation and putting it back into Shannon's hand. “All you did was hire me to bring the flowers to the wedding, not to stay there.”</p>
<p>“Lilith I want to be there because You have worked hard for me. This is the least I could do.  And in the last past three months, you help me get closer to my dream of marrying my finance. Just take the invitation and think about it okay.” The florist nods and takes the card. “I see you around, Lilith.” Shannon walks out of the coffee shop. </p>
<p>When The two florists return to the shop Lilith pulls out the card to look at it. “What is that.” Beatrice asked walking towards the door to flip the sign around. </p>
<p>“Shannon invited us to her wedding.” Lilith looked up to her friend. “She would like us to be there.” Lilith grabbed the hem of her shirt and play with it. </p>
<p>“Okay, Do you want to go.” Beatrice has stopped to look at the florist. </p>
<p>“I don’t know yet.” For the first time in Lilith's life, she didn’t know what she was going to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I am sorry I forget to update this last week. My School has been crazy. One more chapter for this fic will be posted this week to make up for me missing it So Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two weeks flew by, and it was Saturday the day of the florist appointment at the tattoo shop. Beatrice and Lilith were getting ready to head down to the tattoo shop. As Lilith was locking up the shop as Beatrice made sure that all of the right equipment was on to take care of the flower as they were gone for the rest of the day. </p>
<p>They decide to walk to the shop to get some fresh air. They stop at the front of the shop. Both florists look at each other and just smile at each other and walk into the shop. </p>
<p>When Lilith walks into the shop she feels the air is knocked out of her lungs. The same brunette woman came into the shop not more than three weeks ago, on her phone with one earbud in. Beatrice didn’t see Lilith stop and ran right into the taller woman’s back. </p>
<p>“Lily, Why did you stop.” Beatrice says as she removes herself from behind the taller brunette. She walks over to the counter to ring the little bell on it. Camila looks up to see customers at the counter and locks eyes with Lilith. Lilith quickly looks anywhere but the tattoo artist’s beautiful brown eyes. </p>
<p>Camila walked over to the counter. “Hello, Welcome Sister Warrior Ink, I am Camila. How may I help you?” She only made eye contact with Beatrice because she was afraid that if she looked at Lilith she would get lost in those brown eyes. </p>
<p>Shannon walks out from the back of the shop to see that Lilith and Beatrice have arrived for the appointment today. </p>
<p>“Hey guys” Shannon walked over to the two florists and pulled them in a bear hug. Camila just watches the three of them and sees that Shannon knows both the florist. </p>
<p>“So, Since it is your first tattoo with us, you guys have to fill out some paperwork.” Camila said to the florist as they broke apart from the hug. </p>
<p>Lilith looks at the tattoo artist full to see that she is wearing black rip jeans and I a tie-dye tank top. Lilith can see all of the tattoos that she has on her arms and a little bit of her chest tattoo. She was brought back to reality when she heard yelling from the back room. </p>
<p>“Jesus Christ Ava, If you make one more fucking dad joke, I am going to killing you with my bare hands.” Camila just puts her head in her hands and Shannon shakes her head trying to hide the smile forming on her face. </p>
<p>“Hi Going to kill you. I am Dad.” Was heard when Ava sprinted out from the back, stopping right next to Camila. </p>
<p>Mary comes out from the back ready to murder Ava but Shannon got in between the two and wraps her arms around Mary’s waist trying to hold her back from killing. “Babe, we have guests play nice.” Shannon whispers into Mary’s ear before the woman calms down.</p>
<p>“Okay since everyone is here I like to introduce them.” Shannon looks over at the family that she has gained over the last two years. As you know this ball of energy is Ava. She likes the children of the group.” The youngest out of the six said ‘Hey’ trying to be annoyed  at the tattoo drawer but failed to hide the smile that was on her face <br/>Next to her is Camila, the co-owner of the shop With Mary.” Camila raised her hand when her name was called. “ And This is Mary.” Shannon squeezed her arms around Mary’s waist. “My fiancée.” Mary leaned back to give Shannon a kiss on her cheek. </p>
<p>“So let's get started with you guys tattoos,” Shannon said to the group. Camila goes to the back and comes out with paperwork that Lilith and Beatrice have to fill out to complete the process of getting the tattoo. </p>
<p>“Okay Camila you have Lilith’s tattoo design and Ava has Beatrice’s. ” Shannon said to the tattoo artist. </p>
<p>Lilith walked over to the tattoo artist station and sat down in the chair to get ready for their tattoo. While the tattoo artist takes out the picture of the tattoo from a folder in the drawer. </p>
<p>“Lilith and Beatrice I hope that your tattoo comes out great. Also, I am going on my lunch break if I don’t see you guys before you leave, Have a great rest of the day.” Shannon grabs her things and waves to the group as she makes her way to the front door with Mary following right behind her.</p>
<p>Once they reach Shannon's car, Mary pushed Shannon against the car. “ I see what you are doing. You are trying to play matchmaker aren’t you.” Mary breathed against Shannon’s ear. </p>
<p>“Maybe, But do you want to talk about it or we can save the talking for later.” Shannon looked into Mary’s eyes </p>
<p>“Later is better.” Mary said as she got into the car with Shannon as they drove off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Lilith get a one on one with Camila </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tell me what you think</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to say thank you to babyhellboy for the inspiration for this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. and tell me what you think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>